Amor imposible
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Renée se ha peleado con Corina, así que se va de vacaciones, ¿lograra aclarar sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Amor imposible.

--No lo entiendes Renée, yo… yo… te amo, ya lo dije.

--Niña tonta, eso ya lo sabía, ¿no entiendes?, lo nuestro es algo imposible.

--¿Por qué? ¿Por que somos mujeres?

--Ahora lo entiendes.

--Pero eso no importa, yo en verdad te…

--¿Amo? Es una palabra algo fuerte ¿o no?

--Es la única que describe lo que siento por ti, no lo entiendes.

--¡Quítate!, no me vuelvas a tocar niña.

--Pero Renée…

--¡Basta!, no quiero verte nunca más, aléjate de mi.

--Pero…

--¿Crees que llorando voy a dejar que metas tus manos bajo mi falda?, ¿o que te voy a besar?, no seas tonta niña.

--Yo te amo, pero si me odias tanto, me voy, creí que podría haber algo entre nosotras.

--La vida es cruel, acostúmbrate.

Corina se fue llorando y Renée sintió una lágrima caer por su bello rostro.

"_Vaya que eres mala, le has roto el corazón a quien era tu mejor amiga."_

--Eso era, solo mi amiga—dijo en voz baja.

Se paró y se limpió la falda.

_Me tiró al suelo, ¿Quién se cree?"_

Comenzó a caminar, no tenía ningún rumbo especifico, solo quería irse de la ciudad y olvidar lo ocurrido, habían pasado cinco años desde la batalla final y Renée había tratado de ser lo más amable con Corina, pero ella se aprovechó y trató de besarla más de treinta veces y estaba muy segura de que Corina había tratado de agarrarle la pierna, solo que todavía más adentro.

"_Arpía lesbiana."_

Durante la guerra con Deep Blue, Renée había sido fría e indiferente con todas las Mews, pero después de la batalla final, le había abierto su corazón a Corina, la había aceptado como su hermana, la hermana que siempre había querido.

No sabía que sentía, si enojo o tristeza. Se había aprovechado de ella, y eso le partía el corazón, pero también le había hecho despertar un sentimiento que ya había olvidado, la furia, el enojo, el odio.

"_Pero ella me ha de odiar aún más."_

Renée llegó a su casa y se acostó en la cama, llevó su mano derecha entre sus piernas y prendió la tele.

"_Corina, que estabas pensando."_

--Te extendí la mano… ah… y me tomaste el pie.

"_Soy bastante tonta."_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Renée extendió su mano para tomarlo y se fue a su baño, comenzó a lavarse las manos y contestó.

--¿Si?

--Renée, hola, soy Zoey.

--¿Qué quieres?

--¿Sabes por qué Corina está así?

--No se de que me hablas.

--Ah, lo siento, creí que siendo su mejor amiga, tú…

--¿Acabaste?, bien, adiós.

Renée colgó y regresó a su cama, se acostó y volteó a la tele.

"_Estúpida Zoey."_

Renée se paró y arregló su falda, se dirigió a su closet, lo abrió y sacó una maleta, la abrió y la comenzó a llenar de ropa. Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

--… Aerolíneas American, ¿qué desea?

--Un boleto a Hawai, primera clase.

--¿Para cuando?

--El próximo que tenga.

--El próximo sale en dos horas, ¿lo quiere?

--Si, iré enseguida.

Colgó y subió su maleta a su carro, cerró la puerta de su casa y arrancó, al cabo de unos minutos, llegó al aeropuerto y preparó todo, pasó documentación y subió al avión. Su asiento se encontraba en primera clase, había pagado los dos asientos de la fila para evitar ser molestada en el viaje y poder dormir.

--Disculpe, ya llegamos.

--¿Quién eres?

--Me llamo Adam, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que despertó y que ya llegamos.

--Muchas gracias.

Renée se paró del asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

--Oye, al menos dime tu nombre.

--Renée, Renée Roberts.

--Nos veremos otro día Renée Roberts.

--Lo dudo mucho.

Renée salió del avión y recogió sus cosas, pidió un taxi y llegó al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, caminó a la recepción y pidió una habitación.

--Lo siento, estamos llenos.

--¿No tiene ni una sola habitación?

--bueno, tenemos la suite dos vacía, es individual y no hay reservación, pero está muy…

--Cóbrela y déme la llave lo más rápido posible.

Después de un par de minutos, Renée estaba en la suite del hotel, encendió la tele y sacó su traje de baño de la maleta.

"_Quizá nadar me despejará la mente."_

Renée se desvistió y se miró al espejo.

"_Mírate, ya eres todo una mujer."_

Renée dejó de mirarse y se puso su traje, se puso bloqueador solar, tomó su toalla y salió a la alberca del hotel.

"_Vació, puro hombre de negocios sin tiempo para divertirse." _

Volteó al edificio y vio que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abría, salieron puros hombres de traje, con portafolios y zapatos de cuero negro.

"_Gracias a ellos pagué una suite."_

Entró en la alberca y se relajó.

--Muy bien señores, nos veremos mañana ¡Ahora a la alberca!

Renée sintió como alguien se aventaba a la alberca.

--¿Renée Roberts? Que casualidad.

--¿Te conos…?

--Adam, recuerdas.

--Si, eres el chico del avión.

--¡Si!, ¿Cómo esta?

--Bien, algo enojada, gracias a ustedes tuve que pagar una suite.

--¡Ja!, lo siento.

--Es el mundo de los negocios, lo se.

--Si, pero a veces me doy un escape, aunque ya me tengo que ir, tengo una cena, ¿la veo después?

--Ya lo veremos, adiós.

--Si, adiós.

El chico salió de la alberca, aún llevaba su traje puesto, se secó con su toalla y se fue a su cuarto.

"_Loco."_

Debía de ser de esos "hijos de papi" que había heredado la empresa. Parecía infantil e irresponsable, pero buena persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Renée despertó, se levantó y se preparó para desayunar, bajó al restaurante y pidió una mesa.

---Lo sentimos señorita Roberts, pero no…

---Espere, aquí hay un espacio libre.

---Señor…

---Oh por favor llámeme Adam.

---Muy bien, quiere sentarse junto al señor.

---… muy bien.

Renée se sentó con Adam para desayunar.

---Muy bien, yo ya me voy.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Tengo una junta, nos vemos luego.

---Muy bien, adiós.

Adam salió del restaurante a toda prisa.

--- ¿Qué le traigo?

---Un plato de frutas, con queso cottage.

---De inmediato.

El plato llegó bastante rápido y Renée terminó casi enseguida, pagó y salió a caminar por la playa.

"_Corina, no te puedo sacar de mi mente, no dejo de pensar que le habrá pasado a esa inocente niña que alguna ves conocí."_

Renée caminó hasta un faro a menos de cinco kilómetros del hotel de ida y regreso. Al regresar a la parte de la playa frente al hotel, se quitó la falda y la playera, quedando en un bikini azul, entró al agua y comenzó a nadar.

"_Aún recuerdo la vez que Eliot y Wesley nos llevaron a la playa, éramos el centro de atención, no había hombre que no nos estuviera observando."_

--- ¡Renée!

--- ¿Ah?

---Soy yo, Adam.

--- ¿Descansas del trabajo?

---Si, me gusta relajarme en la playa.

---Te ayuda a pensar.

---Si, pero debo regresar al trabajo, ¿te veo para cenar?

---Ya que, no tengo nadie más con quien cenar.

---Muy bien te esperaré en el restaurante.

---Muy bien.

Adam nadó a la orilla, salió del agua, volteó y se despidió de Renée.

"_Vaya que es guapo y parece todo un caballero, si no estuviera tratando de aclarar lo que siento por Corina, lo haría todo mió."_

Renée salió del agua, se secó y se fue a su habitación. Se acostó y comenzó a desvestirse, abrió la llave de la tina y volvió a su cama. Esperó a que la tina se llenara y después se acostó, tomó el jabón y lo vertió, creando espuma que la cubría por completo.

"_Vaya, ¿qué me está pasando?, me estoy volviendo cada vez más indecisa."_

Llevó sus manos entre sus piernas y se recostó.

"_Por ahora solo disfrutaré de todo esto."_

Renée terminó después de unos minutos, salió de la tina, se vistió y se arregló para la cena. Bajó al restaurante y esperó a Adam.

"_Que extraño, un chico que aparece de pronto en mi vida, justo cuando estoy en el dilema de si quiero a Carina solo como amiga o no, aparece este pequeño empresario de ojos cafés, cabello oscuro, moreno y con un aire de Eliot jr."_

--- ¡Renée!

---Tardaste mucho.

---Si, perdón, tuve una junta.

---Y ¿saliste antes o después de que acabara?

---Bueno, esta vez tuve que quedarme, la compañía de mi padre estaba en problemas.

---Si, comprendo como es la vida de empresario.

--- ¿Qué se siente ser famosa?

---… nada en especial.

---Bien, ¿ordenamos?

Ordenaron y siguieron hablando hasta acabar la cena.

--- ¡Vaya! Ya son las doce, debo dormir, tengo una reunión mañana a las siete, fue un placer cenar contigo, espero verte pronto.

---Si, también debo dormir, pienso salir a la ciudad mañana.

---Muy bien, que duermas bien, no te preocupes por la cuenta, yo la pago.

---Que amable, buenas noches.

Renée salió del restaurante y se fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó.

"_¿Qué demonios me pasa?, conozco a un tipo y en menos de una semana ya estoy cenando con él, ¿qué demonios me pasa?"_

Renée se quedó dormida con esa idea en la mente. Al día siguiente, Renée despertó, se baño y se puso su bikini, salió a caminar a la playa, hacía mucho calor, tanto, que todos los que estaban en la playa habían llevado sombrillas, hieleras y trajes ligeros, incluso algunas de las hospedadas estaban "semidesnudas".

"_Lo que daría Corina por verme así, es toda una arpía lesbiana."_

Renée caminó por unas horas y después se metió a la alberca del hotel, estaba vacía, como todos los días, así que Renée comenzó a nadar por toda la alberca, siguió nadando hasta que el sol se escondió.

--- ¡Renée!, ¿qué haces aquí?

--- ¿Eliot?

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

---Vine a pensar un poco ¿y tú?

---Vine a ver un asunto del restaurante.

--- ¿Aún lo atiendes?

---Si, conseguí unas meseras y, con Wesley, reabrí al restaurante.

---Ya veo y ¿conoces a un tal Adam?

--- ¿Adam Phoenix?, claro que lo conozco.

--- ¿Qué sabes de él?

---Es soltero, busca a alguien interesante…

---Me refiero a su empresa.

---Ah, es una empresa de restaurantes, el dueño original se hace llamar el Phoenix de oro.

--- Y… ¿tiene mucho éxito?

--- ¿No prefieres que te de su biografía?

---No es lo que quiero.

--- ¿No quieres que se fije en ti?

---Mira, vine aquí para arreglar mis sentimientos por Corina.

--- ¿Entonces la amas?

---No, solo me interesa su amistad, es solo que no se si la perdonaré por lo que hizo.

---Ojala logres arreglar tu mente, adiós Renée.

---Adiós Eliot.

Eliot se alejó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

"_Vaya que es pesado el tipo, ¿en verdad será él o seré yo?"_

Renée se fue a su habitación y se preparó para cenar. Bajó al restaurante y pidió una mesa. Ordenó su comida, terminó y pidió la cuenta.

---No se preocupe, un tal señor Grant dejó pagada su cuenta.

---Muy bien, gracias.

---Buenas noches señorita.

Renée subió a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó.

---Corina.

"_¿Pero qué estoy pensando?, la odio, la detesto, me quiso engañar para su bien. Para su placer, su satisfacción, arpía, no quiero verla de nuevo."_

Renée comenzó a llorar, lloró hasta quedarse dormida, no soñó con nada, por suerte, pero ella sabía que tenía una espina clavada en el corazón, que nunca podría olvidar sus sentimientos por Corina.


	3. Chapter 3

Renée se despertó al oír que alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Eliot, abre rápido.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---Rápido, prepara tus cosas, Corina tuvo un accidente y la llevaron al hospital.

---Muy bien, dame diez minutos y te veo en la recepción.

---Como quieras.

Eliot se fue y Renée regresó a su cama, subió su maleta y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, se baño y se vistió para bajar a la recepción, llegó y vio a Eliot.

---Ven, ya tengo el taxi que nos llevará.

Subió al taxi y los llevaron al aeropuerto, Eliot ya había comprado los boletos para el avión, abordaron y despegaron, después de unas horas llegaron a la ciudad, tomaron un taxi al hospital, llegaron y vieron a los demás en la recepción, Renée fue con Zoey para informarse.

--- ¿Qué ocurrió?

---Corina se cayó de las escaleras de emergencia y se abrió parte del brazo, puedes pasar, nadie quiso entrar antes de que llegaras.

---Gracias.

Renée subió para ver a Corina, entró en la habitación y la enfermera salió para dejarlas solas.

---Estúpida.

--- ¡Renée!, gracias por venir.

--- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

---Porque me caí de…

---A mi no me engañas, esas cortadas son de intento de suicidio, ¿por qué?

---Porque me dejaste sola, no tenía a quien recurrir.

--- ¿Cuándo fue esto?

---Hace unos días, pero preferí no avisar a las demás, hasta que Zoey me descubrió.

---Estúpida.

---Renée, te quiero, te quiero mucho.

---Vaya que eres tonta, entiende, somos mujeres, olvídate de todo esto ahora.

---No puedo, ve lo que me hice, todo esto fue por ti, por tu…

--- ¡Cállate!, no quiero oír más.

---Pero yo…

---Por eso me fui, ¡aleja tus manos de mis piernas!

---Pero es que…

--- ¡Aléjate!, ya es suficiente, me regresaré a Hawai.

---Renée, no te vallas, te necesito.

---Entiende, no quiero nada contigo, adiós.

---Pero Renée…

--- ¡Adiós!

Renée salió de la habitación, se sentó alado de la puerta.

"_No debería ser tan ruda con ella"_

Renée volvió a entrar, se sentó en la silla junto a Corina y se inclinó para verla más de cerca.

---Muy bien, te escucho, pero deja de llorar---Renée le secó una de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

---Renée, yo en verdad te amo---Corina se acercó un poco más, un poco más, un poco más y la besó.

--- ¡Basta!---Renée la aventó para quitársela.

---Te gustó ¿o no?

---Loca.

Renée se paró y salió enojada, bajó a la recepción y fue con Eliot.

---Tienes que pagarme el boleto de regreso, no he terminado con mis vacaciones.

---Muy bien, toma ahí está el dinero y límpiate los labios, tienes labial rojo y azul combinado.

Renée tomó el dinero y se fue al aeropuerto, compró un boleto y salió de nuevo a Hawai, llegó y tomó un taxi al hotel, entró a la suite y acomodó sus cosas.

"_Me quedaré aquí mientras me quede dinero suficiente."_

Alguien tocó en la puerta.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Adam, te vi salir apresurada ayer y me preocupe.

---Estoy bien.

---Me alegro, ¿te veo en para cenar a las ocho?

---…Muy bien, te veo en el restaurante a las ocho.

---Hasta entonces.

---Si, buen día.

Adam se fue y Renée se acostó en su cama, se llevó la mano entre las piernas.

"_Harpía, me besó sin mi consentimiento."_

Renée se paró y se fue a bañar.


	4. Chapter 4

Renée se preparó para la cena con Adam.

"_Ese chico, me recordaba más a Eliot antes de hablar con él por primera vez, pero ahora lo veo de otra manera, lo veo como un amigo que me quiere y se preocupa por mi."_

Adam había demostrado ser una persona lista, pero poco trabajadora, solo se preocupaba por vivir a gusto, con televisión de plasma, cama enorme y otras cosas de ricos, pero la había apoyado en todo lo que había podido.

---Muy bien, ya son las ocho.

Renée se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, abrió la puerta, checo su bolsa y salió, bajó las escaleras a la recepción, dio vuelta a la derecha al final del largo pasillo y entró al restaurante.

---La están esperando señorita Roberts.

---Gracias.

Renée se sentó enfrente de Adam y lo miró, se sorprendió al verlo tan elegante, llevaba una camisa roja, saco negro y pantalón de vestir, también negro.

---Hola, que bien te ves.

---Gracias, igualmente.

Renée se había puesto un vestido violeta con un collar de rubíes y una diadema violeta con una rosa.

---Me gusto el detalle de la rosa.

---No me visto tan elegante muy a menudo.

---Yo tampoco, me pongo esto una vez al año mas o menos.

---Te ves bien.

Ordenaron unos platos al centro y mientras comían, Renée le contó lo que había pasado con Corina.

---Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

---Pero…

---Si, ya se, pero eso no tiene importancia, no pasa de que las vean raro y ya.

---Para ti la vida es muy fácil.

---Todo es fácil si lo vez del lado positivo.

---Me encantaría ser como tu.

---No, no quieres, créeme.

---Vamos, que tan difícil puede ser, ganas dinero sin hacer nada y lo vienes a gastar a hoteles lujosos.

--- ¿Quién es la que decidió quedarse hasta gastar el último centavo?

---Pero es muy diferente.

--- ¿Por qué huyes? Porque te quiere forzar a tener una relación, o porque la amas y no lo quieres aceptar, ¿o qué?

--- ¿Tu por qué crees?

---Por que la amas.

---Error, huyo porque me acosaba, me quería… bueno, digamos que quería meter su mano debajo de mi falda.

---Entiendo porque quiere hacer eso, si eres muy guapa.

Renée se sonrojó y volteó a su izquierda para evitar ver a Adam a los ojos.

---Eso no tiene nada que ver, me acosaba, no me dejaba sola ni un momento.

---Y ¿te molestaba su presencia?

---Los primeros años no me molestó para nada, pero después de un año, no me la podía quitar de encima ni para bañarme, ella creía que era mi novia, pero antes no era así.

---Sabes, alguna vez estuve comprometido, pero mi prometida fue atropellada … por su hermano.

---Eso si que es triste.

---Lo fue, se que aún soy joven, pero mis padres y los padres de ella querían que nuestra boda fuera antes de que nos arrepintiéramos, pero su hermano me odiaba, me odiaba tanto que mató a su propia hermana para hacerme sufrir.

Adam comenzó a llorar.

---Y entonces yo… yo… lo mate.

--- ¿Qué?

---Tomé clases desde niño para manejar el cuchillo como los antiguos ladrones de Asia, así que tomé mi cuchillo favorito, Jo, y le corté la yugular.

Renée se levantó rápidamente de su silla y retrocedió.

---No se lo dije a nadie, todos creyeron que había sido un asaltante el que lo mato y yo me fui libre, pero no te asustes, estaba muy enojado, pero desde entonces procuro mantenerme tranquilo y alegre.

---Eres muy raro.

---Pero siéntate, no temas, no traigo a Jo.

---Sabes, creo que es hora de irme, debo pararme mañana temprano.

---Muy bien, no te preocupes, yo pago la cuenta.

---Bien, buenas noches.

---Duerme bien.

Renée salió de la vista de Adam y corrió a su cuarto, entró, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama.

"_Dios, el chico es un psicópata asesino y no me di cuenta."_

Era algo extraño, el chico ya le había parecido raro, pero no tanto, parecía un Eliot Jr. Pero era todo un cínico.

"_Uno muy guapo."_

Renée encendió la televisión y se cambió de ropa.

"_Que suerte tengo con el amor, de todos los fanáticos no pude elegir a ninguno."_

Renée se metió en la cama, apagó la luz de noche y esperó a quedarse dormida, pensando en como le haría para alejarse de él.


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta sonó e hizo que Renée se despertara.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Eliot.

--- ¿Ahora que quieres?

---Es Corina, ella…

--- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ELLA!

---Pero ella se…

--- ¡VETE!

Renée escuchó los pasos de Eliot cuando se alejaba y regresó a su cama.

"_No quiero saber nada de ella."_

Renée se durmió un rato más, después de dos horas se levantó para ir a comer.

"_Entre más tiempo pase en el cuarto, menos me encontraré con Adam."_

Salió y caminó al restaurante, llegó a la entrada y le preguntó al capitán por Adam.

---No señorita, no se encuentra.

---Muchas gracias.

--- ¿Mesa para dos?

---No, para uno.

---Muy bien.

Renée comió sola y al terminar decidió salir del hotel para no encontrarse con Adam.

"_Quizá deba regresar a Tokio."_

Renée no quería aceptarlo, pero una parte de ella se preocupaba por Corina y quería verla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

"_¿Qué habrá hecho esa tonta ahora, cortarse las venas, arrojarse de un puente?"_

Lo pensó unos minutos mientras regresaba al hotel, llegó a su cuarto y tomó el teléfono.

---…

---Hola Zoey, soy Renée, solo quería saber que le pasó ahora.

---…

--- ¿La asaltaron?, ¿le atravesaron algún órgano?

---…

---Me alegro, solo fue un rasguño entonces.

---…

--- ¡No es por eso!, no me gusta, solo quería saber qué había pasado, Eliot me habló muy alarmado.

---…

---Olvídalo bye.

Renée colgó muy enojada y se tiró en su cama.

"_No le pasó nada grave, que alivio."_

Unos gritos se oyeron fuera de la habitación, Renée se levantó a toda prisa y sacó su medallón de su bolso, abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer corriendo, utilizó su medallón para realizar su Mewtamorphosis y saltó para correr al lugar, llegó frente a la alberca y vio a dos hombres peleando.

---No deberías de haber tratado de asaltar a esa mujer.

---Quítate de mi camino o te mato.

Renée distinguió la figura que trataba de evitar que el cuchillo le cortara el cuello, era Adam, Renée corrió hacia él para ayudarlo, pero rápidamente, Adam desarmó al sujeto y lo tiró al suelo.

---Agente Gisborn, quedas bajo arresto.

--- ¡Adam!

--- ¡Renée! ¿Viste todo eso?

---Si, eres…

Renée se quedó callada y su cara se puso muy roja.

"_Me está viendo en mi forma mew."_

---Tienes… tienes… tienes una cola… y unas orejas.

---Yo… yo…

Renée echó a correr a su habitación, se encerró y regresó a su forma humana.

"_Me vio, me vio como una mew."_

Después de unas horas, la puerta sonó.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Adam.

Renée se paró y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo.

---Adam, ¿Cómo estas?

---Yo bien, ¿y tu?

--- ¿Bien?

---Es que hace rato te vi con… con…

---Orejas y cola de lobo.

---Si, quería saber si estas bien.

---Si, digamos que es una… "maldición" que adquirí.

--- ¿Cómo paso?

---Ven, siéntate, esto va a tardar mucho.

---No tengo prisa.

Renée le contó a Adam todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había encontrado su medallón hasta el momento en el que vencieron a Deep Blue.

---Eso es…

---Terrorífico.

---No, es genial.

---Y tu tienes que explicarme lo que pasó hace rato.

---Verás, mi padre cree que soy simplemente el Asesor económico y heredero de su compañía, pero en realidad soy un agente encubierto de la policía de New York, estoy de vacaciones y mi padre quería que viniera ha una de las juntas de la empresa para irme acostumbrando a mi futuro trabajo.

---Ya veo.

---Ese sujeto trató de asaltar a una muchacha y yo solo quería salvarla, pero las cosas se complicaron y tuve que usar lo aprendido.

---Fuiste muy hábil al desarmarlo.

---Si, pero fue difícil romperle la mano en lugar de enterrarle su cuchillo.

Renée recordó con quien estaba hablando y bajó su mirada al suelo.

---Ya es tarde, mañana tengo que tener toda la energía posible para recorrer la ciudad.

---Si, entiendo, te dejaré sola.

---Buenas noches.

---Buenas noches y adiós, mañana sale mi avión, así que esta es la última vez que te veo.

Adam salió de la habitación y Renée regresó a su cama.

"_La ultima vez que lo vi y lo traté como a un monstruo."_

Renée se sintió mal por lo sucedido, Adam parecía un chico amable, pero tal vez no podía controlar sus impulsos.

"_Muy bien, regresaré a Tokio, si Adam ya se va, no tiene caso quedarme aquí sola, mientras estoy sola, pienso demasiado."_

Renée tomó el teléfono y llamó a la agencia para reservar un boleto para regresar a Tokio la tarde del día siguiente.

Renée despertó y preparó sus cosas para salir.

"_Tengo una hora para bañarme, vestirme y salir"_

Renée se arregló y pidió un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto.

"_Mi vuelo sale en diez minutos, será mejor que vaya a la sale de espera de una vez."_

Abordaron el avión y despegaron.

---Queridos pasajeros, llevamos un retraso de dos minutos, pero el clima nos permitirá llegar antes de lo planeado.

"_Adam… ¡ADAM!_, ¿Qué hacía en el vuelo de Tokio a Hawai?"


	6. Chapter 6

El avión llegó a tiempo, Renée bajó y pasó migración, recogió sus maletas y salió a pedir un taxi que la llevara a casa. Renée tardó unos minutos en llegar a su casa. La puerta sonó y Renée se paró a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante para preguntar.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Zoey.

Renée abrió la puerta y vio a Zoey parada con un vestido rosa muy elegante, tenía unos detalles en blanco y un collar muy bonito, parecía de oro.

--- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

---Solo venía a saludarte y a pedirte que fueras con Corina, por favor, no deja de llorar, no sale de su cuarto, tuvimos que encerrarla para evitar que cometiera una burrada.

---No pienso ir a su casa.

---Ella te necesita, está muy mal.

La alarma del reloj de Zoey sonó.

---Lo siento, tengo una cita con Mark.

---Descuida, se te hace tarde, adiós.

Renée cerró la puerta antes de que Zoey pudiera hablar de nuevo. Se fue a su cama y levantó su falda, llevó su mano derecha entre sus piernas y se relajó.

"_Corina estará bien, no tiene nada con que lastimarse."_

Renée no pudo más y se paró.

"_Muy bien, me bañaré e iré a casa de Corina, solo a saludar."_

Después de unos minutos, Renée estuvo lista para ir a casa de Corina.

"_Muy bien, veamos que te pasó ahora."_

Renée manejó en su carro morado, un Mondeo 06, tardó unos minutos y llegó a la casa de Corina, a su mansión más bien; Tocó la puerta y esperó.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy Renée. Renée Roberts.

---Oh si, la amiga de mi hermana, pasa.

Renée entró y vio al hermano de Corina.

--- ¿Y Corina?

---En su cuarto.

Renée subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Corina, se paró frente la puerta y se detuvo antes de tocar.

"_Es momento de aclarar todo esto."_

Renée llamó a l puerta, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

--- ¡Renée, viniste!, bueno, las dejo solas.

Eliot salió de la habitación y renée pudo entrar, Corina estaba en su cama, estaba tapada con las manos adentro.

--- ¿Terminaste?

--- ¡Renée!

---Si bueno, solo quería verte.

---Me alegra que vinieras.

Corina sacó una de sus manos para tomar la de Renée, pero Renée volteó a la derecha.

---Ni se te ocurra darme tu mano.

---No te preocupes, está limpia.

---No es por eso.

---Entonces… ¿por qué?

---Porque vine a aclarar que no quiero nada contigo, solo somos amigas, y así te quiero, no eres exactamente la persona que tengo en mente para hacerla mi novia.

---Pero tu si.

---Entiéndeme, somos mujeres, ¿quieres que la gente te trate diferente por ser…?

---Lesbiana, no me preocupa si estoy contigo.

---Lo siento Corina, pero yo no pienso igual.

--- ¿No me amas?

---No de la forma en la que tu lo haces.

---Lo sabía.

Corina comenzó a llorar.

---No te preocupes por mí, vete ya con tu novio.

Renée comenzó a sentirse mal por Corina, nunca la había visto tan mal.

---Muy bien mocosa, muévete para que pueda acostarme.

---Renée…

Corina se movió a un lado y Renée se acostó.

--- ¡NO VAYAS A…! olvídalo.

Después de unas horas se quedaron dormidas.

---Renée, Renée.

--- ¿Qué pasa Corina?

---Ya son las diez.

--- ¿Y?, es sábado.

---Si quieres llegar al cine a tiempo para la "cita" con el chico este… Adam.

--- ¿Adam?

---Si, el chico este, el "superpolicía", te llamó.

---… AHH, si, mi NOVIO.

--- ¿Tu novio?, creí que era una amigo, o eso dijo.

---Que considerado, no te dijo la verdad para que no te doliera.

--- ¿Dolerme?, ¿por qué habría de dolerme?

--- ¿Celosa?

--- ¡NO!

---Bueno, me voy a cambiar, celosa.

---Ya cállate y vístete, la cita es a las once.

---Muy bien… ¿te puedes retirar?

--- ¿Por?... a claro, perdón.

Renée logró salir a tiempo de la casa, manejó en su carro morado y llegó al único cine que había cerca del aeropuerto.

"_Adam, ¿qué hace aquí?"_

Renée llegó justo a tiempo.

--- ¡Adam!

Adam estaba en la entrada principal de la plaza, con los boletos en la mano.

---Renée, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

---Bien, bien gracias, ¿y tú?

---Bien, vamos, hay que comprar los refrescos y eso.

Renée se la pasó tan bien que se le olvidó preguntarle a Adam que hacía en Tokio.

"_Tendré que hablarle mañana para averiguarlo."_

Renée regresó muy contenta a casa de Corina, pensaba pasar a saludar antes de irse a su casa a dormir.

"_Aunque mi casa está muy sola, pasar otra noche en casa de Corina no me hará daño, ella no se negará, y menos después de lo de ayer."_

Renée llegó a casa de Corina, quien la recibió con un cierto tono amargo.

---Ya regresaste de tu cita, ¿pero que haces aquí?, ¿y tu novio?

---No te pongas celosa, no es mi novio.

---Entonces eso significa que…

---No, tampoco soy lesbiana.

---Pero ayer…

---Eso fue otra cosa, me sentía culpable por todo lo que te había dicho el día antes de irme y quería compensártelo.

---A mi no me gusta aceptar caridad.

--- ¿No?, eso está por verse, ya vayámonos a acostar.

---Bien, pero ya te dije que no acepto caridad.

---Vas a ver que no nada más la vas a aceptar, hasta vas a querer más.

--- ¡YA!, que me pones nerviosa.


End file.
